Broken Down Angel
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Similar to "Missing Memories" but not as 'r rated'. The daily abuse of Kurt Hummel is starting to break his spirit but no one notices at first. When an unlikely hero comes to save him, the battle for his life becomes more difficult. Violence and swearing.


Kurt Hummel never liked to worry his father about anything. Whenever some of the jocks hurt him, he usually kept it to himself. He did love his father, very much so but there was just something about him. Yes, he could be open to his father about who he was as he knew before Kurt that he was gay. There were many things that his father couldn't know though, like how Kurt was really treated at school.

After his brief time on the football team and the whole "Single Ladies" fiasco, there had been a slight change in the way the jocks had been treating him. Usually they had only threatened him and called him names like fag. Worst thing they did was throw him in the dumpster and that was mainly because of a certain someone, Noah Puckerman. Once Puck joined glee though and became acquaintances with Kurt the dumpster toss slowly stopped. It was going fine for Kurt, until he ruined it with that stupid "Single Ladies". "Why must you be such an idiot?" he asked himself.

Standing in front of the mirror, Kurt was applying make up to his milky skin. Just looking at himself in the mirror sickened him but he knew he had to do it. There were dark purple bruises in various spots around his neck as well as dark bruises around his eye and a slightly cut lip. The cut lip had healed over the few days since it was done but the bruises still hurt like hell as he applied any pressure to them. Though, he knew if he left then uncovered people would spot them and ask questions. It was just foundation that Kurt was putting on his skin and he felt bad doing it. The worst damage was under his shirt which was a good thing for Kurt as it meant no one was able to see it. The dark bruises were larger in his sides from where he had been kicked aggressively countless times. They would eventually heal so Kurt didn't really worry about it.

"Calm down Kurt" he muttered as he noticed how shaky his hands were getting. "You don't want to mess it up again" he told his reflection with a little chuckle, trying to make himself feel better. "Remember, one of these days they'll be working for you. You'll be in control and they'll regret laying a hand on you." It was a false idea, he knew that but it was fun to pretend. After five more minutes of fixing his makeup and hair, he was finally ready for school. Looking at his watch he realised he had spend over an hour in the bathroom. Even for him that was too long. Running out of the bathroom he grabbed his sachet and ran out the door only to bump into his father.

"Hey, you still here?" his father asked as if he was a little bit surprised. Kurt was even more surprised at his father but didn't show it.

"No dad, I'm at school. This is just one of my clones that just spends the day around the house" he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. His father chuckled a little at that, making Kurt smile again. "I just kind of slept in this morning or something. Wasn't aware of the time but if I hurry I won't be late" he added. It was very rare for his father to be at home or awake so early in the morning. Sleep or work usually got in the way so Kurt had to get himself ready and off to school.

"Well, I've got a late shift today. Doesn't start for three more hours. Want a lift?" Burt offered. It had been three years since Burt last drove him to school. At first he simply walked and he continued to walk until his father got him the new car. Then when he took it away Kurt went back to walking. It was good exercise anyway. In the two months he had the car he had gained six pounds. Luckily, that fat quickly went away so he returned to looking fabulous in just over a week.

"Sure, I don't want to be late" Kurt replied quickly. He was followed by his father to his car and got in on the passengers side. Burt sat next to Kurt and started the engine. They drove for a few seconds until Kurt noticed his father was looking at him funny, as if he noticed something.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Are you wearing make up?" Burt asked nervously. Biting his lip, Kurt nodded as he looked out the window. He really hoped his father wouldn't notice. As he heard a bit of a moan, Kurt wasn't looking forward to the remainder of the lift. "Is it a boy?" Kurt thought about it for a second.

"Well, kind of" he muttered back awkwardly. He never liked to lie to his father and technically, it wasn't lying. Plus, he knew that if he said it was a boy then his father wouldn't ask more questions. At least, not straight away.

"Well, I don't think you should put so much on. I didn't like it when a girl did that. So, cut down a little at least" Kurt chuckled a little at his fathers response to his son wearing make up.

"Thanks dad, I'll keep that in mind." After another minute or so they had arrived at school. Kurt was about to get out before his father stopped him.

"Wait, here's thirty bucks" Burt said, taking the money out of his wallet and over to Kurt. Staring at the money Kurt raised his eyebrow at his father.

"What for?" he asked cautiously. Since Kurt accidentally spent $700 on shoes and accessories his father had been wary on handing money over to Kurt. Even though he did love to spoil his son, Burts business wasn't doing as well to keep up with Kurts list of demands. All of that organic crap already cost way too much anyway.

"For dinner tonight. I'll be working late" Burt replied casually. "Spend it on take away or something like that." Kurt dropped his jaw, which did hurt slightly, in disbelief.

"Spend it on takeaway?" he repeated offended,. Burt closed his eyes for a second. He completely forgot about his sons hatred towards fast food.

"I said or something. Don't worry, I wasn't trying to ruin your figure" he muttered uncomfortably. It made Kurt smile again slightly. "Just as long as you don't spend it on a new hat or some crap like that"

"Don't worry, I'll try not to" Kurt promised honestly. Burt smiled a little and gave him a nod. "I guess I should get out" Kurt said as looked at the clock. "Class starts in a minute"

"Yeah, see ya" Burt replied as his son got out of the car and walked into the school. The bell just rang as he entered the English class. As usual, Rachel was already there, sitting at the front with all her books and pens out. Little Miss Perfect. Yet, he still sat down next to her. Whenever he attempted to sit down next to anyone else he was brutally rejected the offensive comments. Rachel didn't say anything to Kurt or acknowledged his presence, something Kurt was used to. Their teacher Mr. Jax came in wearing his usual tattered jeans and unkempt shirt. It seemed no teacher cared about appearance at the school, it was rather sad. Once Mr. Jax marked the role they all took out the book they were currently studying, The Book Thief. Well, except for Kurt.

"Shit" Kurt muttered, looking through his bag. He completely forgot about the book. It was resting on his bedside counter, where it was placed the night before. Being in such a rush to leave, he seemed to have forgotten it.

"Kurt?" Mr. Jax mumbled, looking down at the boy who had just sworn. Kurt stopped his search and looked up. "Did you forget your book again?" he asked calmly, as if he didn't hear Kurt swear.

"Yes, sorry Mr. Jax" Kurt apologized, blushing as he noticed everyone staring at him. While he did like attention while he was performing and being someone else, while Kurt was just being himself he hated it when people were gawking at him.

"Very well, just look on with Rachel" Mr. Jax responded casually. He didn't wait for Kurt to put his sachet down from his bag to continue his talk from the day before.

"You should really be more organised" Rachel hissed at Kurt as she pushed her book a little to the left so he could read it. Once he put his sachet down and looked at the book, he bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from making a bitchy remark to Rachel.

"Yeah, I should" he whispered back in a husky voice. Luckily, Rachel didn't notice. Instead, she just rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance. In an attempt to ignore her, Kurt focused on the words in front of him. He really didn't want to talk anymore as his throat started to hurt again. While he was able to ignore it with his father, he knew as it got worse it would be harder to ignore. That just meant he had to be extra careful not to make any attention, requiring him to talk. After all, he had Glee after recess and after that cheerleading with the Ms. Sue Sylvester. Once he realised how much physical activity that was going o happen, Kurt took in a deep breathe, causing a strain on his ribs. Wincing in the pain, Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. _Ok, guess that's something I shouldn't do_ he thought to himself. Opening his eyes, he saw Mr. Jax staring at him. Was he looking at him all that time? What did he say? Kurt hadn't paid attention, hopefully he wasn't asked to read something out.

"Rachel, what do you think the colours mean?" Mr. Jax asked Rachel, still eying Kurt. Kurt didn't hear what Rachels response was as he avoided gaze with his teacher and was staring and the brick wall behind him. There were many markings on the wall, graffiti most likely. The rest of the lesson went smoothly, Kurt wasn't called for anything and simply sat back, his mind wondering off to different places. One of the main thoughts was the choreography of the new glee dance they were learning. As it was rather quick and complicated, everyone besides Matt, Mike and Brittany were having trouble with it. Kurt knew that some parts were going to hurt him but he had to just continue to do it.

Once the bell rang, Kurt was the first out the door. He didn't know why entirely, it wasn't like the jocks were in his English class, it was probably Mr. Jax. The way he was staring at Kurt, knowing something was different. After all, he didn't make any bitchy comments during the lesson which he usually did. Mainly to Rachel of course. They argued more in English then they did in Glee practice. That was probably because it was something Kurt was far better at so she would always complain. Pathetic little cow Rachel is. As Kurt had been getting quieter over the last three weeks, where the beatings have become more frequent, he was worried the teachers would suspect something. Everyone except Mr. Shue though, but that's simply because he didn't notice Kurt anyway.

On his way to history he was bumped by a few people, causing pain on his shoulders in particular as his body constantly swayed. His next class was Ancient History which was another one of the classes he rather liked as he got good marks in it. During the class the only thing that really happened was how he failed to hand his homework in. Kurt had done it a few days earlier but he failed to acknowledge the fact it had tear and blood stains on it. There was no way he was going to hand that in so he lied and said he hadn't done it. Mrs. Markech seemed to like Kurt for some reason so she gave him an extension. His plan was to redo the homework when he got home. Besides that, nothing much happened in the history class.

Finally, it was Recess. Kurt headed over to his locker to put his Ancient History book away. He only bought his entire books home the day before so he could continue studying. Maybe it wasn't the best idea as he left one of them at home. As he was putting his book in the locker, he felt someone grip his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Guess who"


End file.
